In a wireless network, e.g., in compliance with the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards of 3rd Generation Partnership Project along with any amendments, updates and/or revisions, licensed spectrum may deliver high-quality services with high spectral efficiency. However, in order to meet increasing market demands, there may be increasing interest from operators in deploying compromising accesses utilizing unlicensed spectrum which may be used as a license assisted access (LAA) scenario integrated into LTE.